Basketball shooting skill is greatly improved with coaching and practice. Individual coaching and analysis are expensive, but practice without coaching is less effective and can perpetuate poor techniques. One can be discouraged by a low shot success rate. Some people including young children find it hard to project the ball to the basket. Players of all levels may be bored by lack of variety and feedback and a low improvement rate.
Practice aids include rebounders that return each ball from a standard basket. Dedicated practice stations with movable baskets and rebounding systems allow more shots to be made in a given time to different basket positions from a stationary shooting position.